The present invention relates to a motor vehicle time speed recorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor vehicle time speed recorder that generates a pair of synchronized graphical printouts one of which is the time of day as a substantial sine wave and the other is a corresponding vehicle speed curve.
With the current speed laws many motorist are at the mercy of law enforcement officers who assert that the motorist was in violation of such speed laws. Additionally, many speed laws are time related, that is, the speed restriction may only be in effect during certain times of the day.
When a motorist is issued a citation for violating a speed law, the violation can be quite costing both in payment of the fine and in a liability insurance penalty. When the motorist feels that he was not in violation of a speed law, however, he must appear before a judge who will hear his side of the story together with that of the law enforcement officer who issued the citation. The cited motorist must attempt to present a persuading argument and provide any supporting documentation that he may possess.
Further, many employees of transportation companies, such as but not limited to taxis, buses, chauffeurs, and the like can be at times derelict in their duties. They can be dangerously speeding. They can be responsible for useless idling and wasting valuable gasoline, especially in these times of fear of exhaustion of natural resources. They can be not operating their vehicle when they are supposed to.